


All the Things (Your Man Won't Do)

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crappy boyfriend, F/M, Nothing too sexual, not cheating but persuasion, unfulfilling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Everyone around you sees how crappy your boyfriend treats you. How long does it take for your old friend Sam Wilson to convince you that you’d be better with him?
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. All the Things (Your Man Won't Do)

You stood at the counter, ringing up your last customer for the night. It had been a long but exciting shift. You’d gotten a chance to see an old friend of yours, Sam Wilson. You’d seen him on TV fighting alongside, and against, the Avengers. No one believed that you knew _the_ Sam Wilson, especially your boyfriend. It was great seeing him again. You two talked for a while when there weren’t many people in the store, and you exchanged numbers, excited to catch up with him soon.

As you locked up the store, you thought about the good times that you spent with Sam in college. You knew how he had been planning on joining the military and you were glad to see that he was doing well for himself. 

You sighed in annoyance when you heard a clap of thunder over your head as you looked around. Your boyfriend was late once again to pick you up. You absolutely hated waiting around for him, and you hated it even more that he used your car while you were at work. 

Deciding not to wait for him, you pulled out your phone and ordered yourself a Lyft when you received an incoming text.

You checked your Lyft’s location, noting that it was just around the corner. You shifted your weight onto your other foot as you waited when you saw the headlights from the car come around the corner. You adjusted your bag once again as the driver pulled in front of you.

“Y/n?” the driver asked when you opened the door.

You nodded your head, “Yeah, that’s me.” You slid into the back seat and closed the door. You were settling in when your phone buzzed again in your hand. Once you were completely settled, you unlocked your phone and opened your text stream with Sam.

You chewed your lip as you waited for his response. You hoped that he still wanted to meet up. You spent the rest of the car ride trying to distract yourself from waiting for Sam’s reply, and when you made it home without hearing from him again, you were a bit upset with yourself. Maybe you shouldn’t have brought up your boyfriend. Maybe he did just want to catch up as friends and you just ruined that possibility.

You let yourself out of the Lyft after handing the driver a tip and glanced up to your apartment. The living room light was still on, which meant that your boyfriend was home, he had clearly forgotten to come pick you up. Again. You rolled your eyes and trudged up the stairs and contemplated whether or not you wanted to argue about it or not. 

That decision was made for you when you walked through your door to find him laid back on the couch with dirty dishes everywhere.

“Damn, Ty!” you groaned then slammed the door. “You said that you were going to clean up!” you kicked off your shoes and began picking up the mess that he made.

“My bad, Y/n,” he mumbled without taking his eyes off the TV screen. “You know it was my day off.”

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah and I had to work all day! You didn’t even cook? Come on, Ty. You said that you would help out more.”

He waved his hand as if dismissing you and you made your way to the bedroom to get ready for bed. You wrapped your head up in a pineapple before hopping into the shower. Once you were done, you put on lotion and brushed your teeth. Ty had made his way to bed while you were in the shower and he looked to be sleeping already. You pulled back the covers on your side of the bed and flipped on your reading light and opened your book. You were halfway down the page when your phone buzzed.

You smiled when you saw Sam’s name on your screen.

  


And for the first time in months, you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

Work was going by slowly for you and you kind of anticipated that it would. Whenever you were excited about something, time seemed to slow down.

You’d cleaned almost every aisle of the bookstore and made sure that all the books were facing the right way in the aisles that you cleaned. You’d fluffed pillows refilled coffee mugs of those that needed them and eagerly helped patrons that asked for help. You were intent on keeping yourself busy.

You’d looked at the clock for the millionth time and loudly groaned when you saw that it was only 1:30. You still had an hour and a half left of work.

You looked up eagerly when the chime above the door went off and crinkled your eyebrows when you saw Ty walk through the door. You watched as he scanned the room and make his way over to you when he spotted you.

“I need your car,” he said once he reached you and you rolled your eyes.

“Hey Y/n,” you said in a mock voice. “Can I borrow your car?”

“Hey, Y/n, can I borrow your car?” Ty repeated with a dry voice.

“Why?” your hand was on your hip as you waited for his response.

“Because I have to work late tonight and I’d rather not take a Lyft.” Ty held his hand out for your key and you looked him up and down.

“So how am I supposed to get home?” you said, your foot tapping with annoyance.

He shrugged, “Take a Lyft. Look Y/n, give me the damn keys, I’m about to be late for work.” 

You crossed your arms and pursed your lips, “That sounds like a personal problem.”

“Look, Y/n, I really don’t have time for this,” you could tell that he was becoming agitated. You fished your keys from your pocket and handed them to him, and he snatched them from you and turned to walk away.

“You’re welcome,” you mumbled. “Make sure you put some gas in it too!” you yelled at his retreating form.

“When you gon let him go, Y/n?” your coworker, Tanya, asked you as you walked back up to the front of the store. “The way he treats you isn’t right, and I know you know that.”

“Yeah, I know. I just… I don’t know,” you admitted. “I know he loved me once, but now I don’t know. Now I think he just sees me as… less. Ya know. Like, he barely touches me anymore, not even a hug. It’s like our relationship has run its course but neither one of us wants to be the first to say goodbye.”

“Wow,” Tanya dragged out. “Quoting Gladys Knight?” she chuckled. “Look, you deserve someone that’s gonna love you no matter what. Someone that worships you and brings out the best in you and Ty does **not** do that. He never did, and you know it. I say, be the first one to say goodbye, because you deserve way better than he can give you.”

You chewed your lip as you thought about what she said. Your three-year relationship with Ty was stagnant, and you couldn’t think of a time when it wasn’t. There was no fire, there never had been, and honestly, your fights weren’t even fights. He typically just sat there as you complained about his mess or that he forgot to come pick you up, something that happened way too often for your liking.

You groaned at your situation wondering how you managed to dig yourself into this hole.

You finished helping one last customer before you clocked out for the day. Now that you didn’t have your car, it would take you longer to get there. You decided to walk instead of catching a Lyft. You needed some time to clear your head before meeting up with Sam.

You window-shopped as you made your way to the bakery. You took in all the sales and wished that you could stop and partake in some retail therapy, but you continued on.

You made it to the bakery sooner than you had hoped, but you didn’t have anywhere else to go so you went in.

You walked to the counter and ordered yourself a cinnamon roll and found a seat in the corner. As you waited, you people watched the patrons in the bakery. Some were old, some were young, but many of them were around your age it seemed. Most of them came in with their families, and it made your heart hurt a little. When you were younger, you thought that you would be married with a couple of kids by now. You had plans after college, but for some reason, they didn’t pan out for you. 

You picked at your cinnamon roll for a few minutes before a shadow cast over you.

“You’re early!” Sam’s booming voice startled you.

“Hey, Sam!” you slid out of your seat and threw your arms around his neck. You melted into his embrace; it felt like you belonged here. Quickly shaking yourself from your thoughts, you pulled away from him and sat back down.

“I’m glad you came, Y/n,” Sam’s smile took up his entire face. That was one thing that you loved about him, his smile was infectious. You couldn’t help but to smile when he did, and his smiles were always genuine, never forced.

You two talked for hours, you didn’t even notice that the sun had gone down.

“Hey, Sam,” a woman with fire-red hair appeared next to your table.

“Wanda, hey, this is Y/n. Y/n, this is Wanda, she owns the place.” Sam introduced the two of you and you smiled as you shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Y/n,” she smiled brightly at you. “I’ve heard a lot about you over the last few years, Y/n, it’s great to finally meet you.”

You looked to her in confusion before she continued, “He said that you’re the um, what did you say, Sam?”

“It’s not important, Wanda,” Sam said, clearly trying to get her to move on.

“That’s right, you’re ‘the one that got away’,” she winked at you with a smirk on her face before turning to Sam once again. “I’m going to head home, will you lock up for me?”

Sam nodded once again, “Good night, Wanda!”

You watched as Wanda walked away laughing to herself at Sam’s obvious discomfort. “Well, she’s sweet,” you commented once you heard the back door lock.

“Yeah, and a pain in my ass,” Sam grumbled. “Look-”

You cut him off, “So I’m the one that got away?” you chuckled.

He shrugged, “I had plans to come and get you once I got out but I was kinda messed up after Riley, then Captain America needed me, then the whole Thanos thing. I just wanted to be at my best when I finally did get to see you.”

“Sam, I have-”

“You have a boyfriend, yeah I know.” he scrubbed his face with his hands. “Can you tell me that you’re happy with him, Y/n?”

You remained silent, giving him your answer.

“We have history, Y/n,” Sam continued. “You know you’re mine, and you know I’ll do all the things he won’t do. I’ll do them for you.”

“You know I remember that night? And I know you remember it too.”

Your eyes fluttered closed as the images of that night flashed through your mind.

The two of you panted as Sam thrusted into you, his hips moving at a slow pace and your nails dragging down his back. He fit so well inside of you, like he was made for you. You’d lost count of how many times he’d made you cum already, but you could feel another orgasm stirring. He whispered in your ear, telling you how good you felt wrapped around him.

You’d imagined this many times before, but nothing, nothing, had prepared you for how he would actually make you feel. 

Sam’s hips began to move faster and his hands moved down to your hips to hold you into place as he fucked into you. Your breathy moans filled the air as he grunted in your ear. You’d never heard anything sweeter than the sound of his voice as the two of you made love.

In that moment, you imagined your life being filled with this. Coming home to Sam, loving him, and having him love you. That was something that you could get used to.

You snapped out of your thoughts when Sam squeezed your hand, a smirk on his lips because he knew what you had been thinking about.

“Y/n, he treats you like your nothing,” Sam said instead. “You’ve told me about all of the times that he’s taken your car and had you find your own way home. I wanna do all the things your man won’t do.”

You chewed your lip, “I hear what you’re saying, but-”

“What good is a diamond nobody can see?” Sam asked. Your hand rested in his as his thumb ran over your knuckles. 

You shrugged, “We’ve been together for three years. It just doesn’t feel right leaving him, ya know?”

“You’d rather spend the rest of your life unhappy?” Sam lowered his voice and leaned closer to you over the table. “Y/n, you know I can make you happy. You deserve it.”

“Sam I-,”

“You say you need someone to be there for you,” he interrupted you again. “To love you all night long

I don’t think you have to look no further because I’m right here. And I’m ready to do all the things your man won’t do.” 

You locked eyes with him once more, and you saw nothing but sincerity there. Sam was your safe place. He was your home, and he was right. You didn’t have to look further. He was the one for you.


	2. If I Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally breaking up with your crappy boyfriend, how long will you wait before you finally let Sam make you his?

A few days after your not-a-date with Sam, you finally broke up with Ty. While he was at work, you packed all of his clothes into boxes and sat them outside your apartment door. When he got there that evening, he banged on the door demanding that you let him in. **  
**

“Open the door, Y/n! My key don’t work,” Ty screamed as he pounded on the door with his foot.

“Go away, Ty!” you moved from your spot on the couch to stand in front of the door.

“Baby, I’m sorry for how I treated you, I shouldn’t have taken you for granted,” he said loud enough for you to hear him. “We can work this out.”

“You’ll never realize that you had something good,” you stepped closer to the door. “I took a lot of shit from you, and it’s cause I thought I loved you. 

“I understand okay,” Ty pleaded. “Please open the door so we can talk about this on the inside. I won’t be selfish anymore.”

You nodded your head and reached for the door.

“I’ll do better, baby, I promise.”

“No, Ty,” you snatched your hand away and crossed your arms. “You don’t mean that shit. You just runnin’ your mouth like always.”

“ **OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, Y/N!** ” he yelled once again and kicked the door.

“Stop kickin’ my damn door, Ty!” you yelled through the door. “Get yo shit and leave!”

“You raggedy bitch!” Ty yelled as he continued to bang on the door. “Fuck you, Y/n. Where the fuck am I supposed to go? How am I supposed to get there?”

“I don’t care, Ty. Just leave!”

“You’re gonna miss me, Y/n. You’ll never find anyone like me!” you could hear Ty moving around outside your door, presumably moving his boxes down the steps. You refused to look through the peephole, you needed to stay strong and stick with this break-up.

A few minutes passed and you didn’t hear any more movement from the other side of your door. You chanced a look through the peephole and sighed with relief that all of Ty’s stuff was gone.

You flipped off the living room light and went to your room. You contemplated whether you should tell Sam or not, but you didn’t want to jump right into a relationship with him. So you chose to keep it to yourself for a while.

Sam had been adamant about being present in your life since he came back. He called and texted you multiple times throughout the day just to make sure that you were okay. He would randomly drop by the bookstore to see you, sometimes bringing Steve or Bucky with him. You didn’t mind at all; it actually made you feel good knowing that he still wanted to be around you. You still hadn’t told him that you’d dumped Ty, it just never came up.

In the middle of one particularly boring shift, Sam came to visit you at work alone. He followed you around the store and flirt with you as usual.

“Ya know, sweetpea,” he said as you reshelved some books. “We’re having a cookout this weekend at the compound. You should bring your boyfriend. I want to finally meet him.”

You turned to face him and smiled, “Who? Ty?”

“Yeah, unless you have another boyfriend that I need to worry about?” Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I dumped him weeks ago,” you shrugged and resumed stocking the shelves. You could feel Sam burning holes into the back of your head but you chose to ignore him. You attempted to move past him, but he blocked your path with his large body. You still hadn’t looked at him, but when he refused to move, you had no choice.

“So when were you going to tell me that you were single?” he said with a mock attitude. You knew that he wasn’t upset, annoyed yes, but not upset.

You shrugged, “It never came up.” you attempted to move past him again.

“Nah, baby girl,” Sam shook his head and took a step closer to you, backing you into a bookshelf. “So you mean to tell me that we could have been together for weeks? And all you can do is shrug?”

You didn’t move a muscle as he lowered his face to yours. You knew that if he kissed you, you would throw caution to the wind and end up in his bed by the end of the night.

“Sam,” you whispered, placing your hand on his chest, causing him to stop just millimeters from your lips. “I don’t wanna rush into things.” your voice was weak, but you needed to make sure that Sam understood you.

He nodded and moved to place a kiss on your forehead, “I respect that, but you still should come to the cookout this weekend, Bucky misses you.”

You nodded as your head cleared now that Sam wasn’t crowding your space. “Yeah, I’ll come, but only as your friend Sam, nothing more.”

He grinned then licked his lips. “Yeah, friends and nothing more.”

You watched as he backed away from you before he left the store. You needed some time to compose yourself before the cookout.

The few days before the cookout passed by in a blur, almost if the universe was gearing up for something.

On the morning of the cookout, you made sure to take extra care in your outfit. You opted for a yellow spaghetti-strapped sundress and brown gladiator sandals. You put your hair into two space buns and put on a layer of glossy lipgloss. You were feeling yourself and you lowkey might have been dressing up for Sam.

You stepped out of the bathroom, finally ready to go when your phone _dinged_.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw a message from Sam and your smile grew.

You rolled your eyes at his teasing even though he couldn’t see it. Your stomach was full of butterflies. You hadn’t seen him since he had invited you over, due to him going on a short mission.

You looked yourself over once again in the mirror before grabbing your purse and the bowl of potato salad that you made and headed out the door.

As you drove to the Compound, your music selection mirrored your mood. You happily sang along to every song in an attempt to calm your nerves.

When you arrived at the compound, Sam was there waiting for you. He greeted you with a large smile and helped you out of the car.

“Y/n, I’m so happy that you made it,” he said as he pulled you into a hug. “Did you have any trouble finding the place?”

You shook your head no, “Your directions were great, and honestly, almost everyone knows where this place is.”

Sam laughed and took a step back from you, holding your hands out at arm’s length as he looked you up and down. “Damn, Y/n, you look radiant today,” Sam complimented as he spun you around. “Reminds me of my favorite flower.”

Your eyes lit up and you smiled. “Really?” your voice was small as you felt your cheeks heat up and butterflies fill your stomach. You had half a mind to ditch the cookout and drag Sam to the nearest empty room and let him have his way with you.

Sam cleared his throat, “Y/n, you can’t keep looking at me like that if you want us to stay friends.” His voice was lower than usual and you knew from past experiences not to push him any farther.

You grabbed your bowl of potato salad and locked your car door and allowed Sam to give you a tour of the Compound.

“Hey, everyone,” Sam yelled when the three of you made it to the back of the compound. “This is my _friend_ , Y/n.” You took a step closer to Sam when you looked around and all eyes were on you. You’d never been around so many important or famous people before.

You spotted Steve and Bucky as they made their way over to you and Sam took the bowl of potato salad and sat it on a nearby table.

“Y/n! I’m really happy you came,” Steve smiled as he pulled you into a hug. “Bucky here has been begging me to go with him to the bookstore for a few days now.”

“Really?” you laughed as you pulled away. “You guys are more than welcome to come and visit! We just got a new shipment of books the other day. You should come and check them out.”

Bucky nodded and pulled you into a side hug. You loved how easily Steve and Bucky accepted you, you never felt like they were judging you or your relationship with Sam.

After Bucky released you from his hug, he and Steve pulled Sam off to the side, for a quick chat. Before he left, Sam placed a gentle kiss on your temple and He whispered that he would be back. You began to feel nervous about being alone, but through the excitement of meeting the Avengers, you forgot it.

As the introductions died down, you found yourself hanging out with Wanda, who you recognized from the bakery. It didn’t dawn on you, until you saw her at the cookout, that she was the Scarlet Witch. Even though you had only met her once, you felt comfortable enough to spend time with her alone. She introduced you to some of the other people that worked at the compound.

You were having a great time, eating and drinking with the Avengers and people that worked behind the scenes. You were laughing at a joke that someone had shared when you felt Sam wrap his arm around your waist.

“Having fun?” he asked as he handed you a plate full of your favorites then led you to a seat and sat down across from you.

You nodded. “Everyone is so nice. I thought I would be scared to be around them, but everyone’s been so welcoming.”

You two ate in silence for a while before Sam spoke again.

“I’m glad you came, Y/n,” his knees bumped against yours as he turned to face you.

“Me too,” you agreed. “I haven’t had fun like this in years.”

“Imagine how things will be when we’re finally together,” Sam replied with a straight face.

“Sam, you can’t say things like that,” you mumbled. “Someone might overhear.”

“So, let them hear,” he sat up and straightened his back. “Everyone here knows that I want you. And they know that you want me.”

You looked around to see if anyone was watching the two of you. When you realized that no one was watching, you looked back at Sam. “Ty and I were together for-”

“I don’t really care how long you were together with your ex,” Sam said, cutting you off. “It’s just a matter of time before I make you mine. I wanna make it clear, so there are no misunderstandings, that I get what I want, when I want.”

You sat there looking at him wide-eyed. “You don’t mean that,” you denied.

“When have I ever lied to you, baby girl?” Sam leaned forward and ran his thumb under your bottom lip. Without thinking, you opened your mouth and caught it in between your lips and gently sucked. His answering moan snapped you back to reality and you moved away from him once again causing him to smirk.

“I’m wearing you down,” he stated.

“We’re just friends, Sam,” you repeated, though you weren’t sure if you were trying to convince him or yourself.

“Sure we are.”

You chose to continue eating and to not reply and when you finished eating your food Sam took your trash and walked away leaving you to your thoughts. You hadn’t been alone for more than a few minutes when Steve came over and sat down.

“I have never seen him look so happy,” Steve remarked, and you turned to follow his gaze. Sam had been forced to play as the server in an impromptu volleyball game.

“Really?” you reached for your drink and drained it as Steve nodded.

“Ever since you came around, there’s been a glow about him. He’s been taking on easier and shorter missions almost as if he’s planning on a change or something.”

You remained silent wishing that you hadn’t drank all of your drink.

“You know he loves you right?” Steve said absentmindedly.

“What?”

“Sam. He’s in love with you. He’s been in love with you since you two were in college,” he elaborated. “And from the way you look at him, I can tell that you’re in love with him too.”

You remained silent, refusing to affirm or deny his statement.

“My advice? Listen to your heart. You’ll only regret it if you don’t.” Steve patted your arm before he left you to your thoughts.

You continued to watch Sam play volleyball. You knew where your heart was, where your heart had always been, so why was it so hard to dive in? Sam was who you wanted to be with, and you both deserved to be happy.

Still deep in your thoughts, you got up to go to use the restroom and on your way back you collided with none other than the man that plagued your thoughts.

As Sam helped steady you, you took the chance to search his face. “What am I doing?” you whispered.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at you.

“You’re absolutely right, Sam,” you continued. You were fully aware of Sam’s hands on your hips as you pressed your body flush against his. “I do want you.”

Sam’s eyes crinkled with his smile, the gap in his teeth on full display as he cupped your cheek with his hand.

“Took you long enough, baby girl,” he whispered.

You leaned forward, your lips seeking his, but he held you at a distance and continued to smile.

“As much as I want to kiss you, Y/n, I can’t,” he mumbled as he leaned his forehead against yours. “You’ve been drinking, and I want you to make sure that this is what you want because this is it for me. _You’re_ it for me.”

“Sam, I am sure,” you pouted. “But I respect your wishes.”

Sam pulled back and kissed your hand. “Let’s go back out and have some fun.”

You turned over in Sam’s bed and snuggled deeper into the covers. You were warm, a little too warm, but you didn’t mind as you moved closer to the person laying next to you.

Sam wrapped his arms around you, and you slowly blinked your eyes open. You were thankful that Sam made you drink water after each of your drinks the night before. You were completely hangover free.

You watched Sam’s chest as it slowly rose and fell with each of his breaths and your fingers began drawing random circles over his chest. You remembered Sam refusing to kiss you because you were drunk, but you weren’t drunk anymore.

You pulled away from him, gently enough to not wake him and moved to straddle his hips. You stared down at him as he slept and took note of how peaceful he looked. You watched him for a few more seconds before you slowly lowered your lips to his and kissed him. Sam responded to the kiss the moment your lips touched his, almost as if he had been awake the whole time, but you didn’t mind.

You sighed at finally being able to feel his lips on yours once again, and it was exactly as you remembered. You gently rocked your hips, and Sam snapped his hands to them, holding you still before pulling away from your lips.

“Y/n, are you sure?” he asked, and when you whispered _yes_ he rolled you over so that he was on top and attached his lips to yours once again.

Sam kissed down your neck after helping you out of the shirt that he let you sleep in. He attached his lips to your nipple while he played with the other. You thought of how good Sam made you feel all those years ago and you knew that he would make you feel better this time around.

He kissed down your stomach, along your stretch marks, and licked along where your thigh met your hip. You knew where he was headed, and you were getting frustrated with how long he was taking.

Finally locking eyes with you, Sam slowly lowered your panties and tossed them onto the floor. His eyes glinted and he licked his lips before he pressed your thick thighs to the mattress. You’d never felt so exposed before, but you were comfortable in this position with him. And with one last look, Sam dove in.

He ate you like a man starved and you wanted to cry because it felt so good. You kept one hand on the back of his head urging him deeper and one alternated between grasping the sheets and the headboard. Sam kept your legs pinned to the bed as he fucked you with his tongue, his moans vibrating through your body, pulling your orgasm closer.

“Sam, please!” you begged as you felt the coil in your lower belly tighten. Sam latched his lips around your clit and began to suck and flick it with his tongue when he slipped two of his thick fingers inside of you. He watched you as he fucked you with his fingers and sucked on your clit before curling his fingers inside of you and rubbing your walls. You screamed as your orgasm washed over you, your free leg kicking straight out as you tried to push Sam away. He used his body to hold your leg down as he continued to finger fuck you through your orgasm and ripping a second one from you.

Sam slowed his movements but didn’t withdraw his fingers from you. He released your clit with a _pop_ and smiled up at you.

“Do you know how good you look right now?” he asked knowing that you wouldn’t be able to respond and he laughed when you moaned instead. “You ready for more?”

You panted out a _yes_ and Sam smiled before finally removing his fingers. He held the by your lips and without hesitation, you drew them into your mouth and sucked your essence off them. You held his gaze as you moaned around his fingers before he removed them from your lips. He placed his hand at the base of your throat before he leaned down to kiss you letting you taste yourself on his tongue.

Sam continued to kiss you as he removed his boxers and threw them on the floor. You clenched around nothing in anticipation of what was to come when you felt his dick against your thigh. Sam reached up and gently tugged on your scarf. “Might as well take this off, Y/n,” he joked.

Your hands flew up to the tie and undid it allowing your curls to breathe. Sam pulled on one and watched it spring back before he bit his lip.

You reached down between the two of you and gripped his dick before you stroked it. Your lips quirked up into a smirk when his eyes rolled back into his head. He stopped you after a few pumps and you guided him to your opening. You ran the head of his dick through the seam of your pussy lips and you both groaned.

“Y/n” he whispered. “Are you really okay with this?”

“Yes, Sam. I want this with you,” you consented and he kissed you as he slid inside of you.

You tried to keep up the kiss and he moved within you, but it became too much. You pulled your lips away and panted, releasing a heavy breath as he steadily pushed inside of you. He was bigger than you remembered, thicker, and wider than you were used to, but you were determined to take it all. You clawed at his back when he finally bottomed out. His breathing was heavy in your ear when he placed his head in the crook of your neck. He held your hips down with his hands to keep you from moving as he calmed himself down.

“Fuck, Y/n, you feel so much better than I remember,” he growled in your ear after a few minutes.

You clenched around him, silently telling him that you were ready for him to move. He hitched your leg around his hips before he slowly pulled out of you then pushed back in. He kept his slow and steady pace up for a while, but every few thrusts were hard and fast catching you off guard each time. You held onto him for dear life, bringing his lips down to yours and crying out when he thrust _just_ right.

He brought you to the edge multiple times only to back off leaving you dangling there, wanting more but never getting it. Your pleas of needing a release played into his game of not giving you what you want. After the third time, you begged for release only to be denied once more.

Sam kept your hands locked in his grip as he pounded into you, the rhythm of his thrusts never consistent enough to give you the release you craved. Tears fell as you cried from the pleasure of his treatment. He whispered filthy words of encouragement as you cried for him to let you cum, but deep down you knew that he wasn’t going to let you. He was playing dirty, and luckily enough, you knew how to play dirty as well.

Finally having enough, you locked eyes with him and whispered three words you’d never thought you’d say. “Cum in me.”

Sam’s hips stilled when his brain registered your words. And with a devilish smirk, he released your wrists and pulled out of you and flipped you over. He maneuvered your body so that your back was arched and slid back inside of you. The grip he had on your thick hips was almost bruising as your cheeks clapped against him. You held onto the headboard as he fucked you and you met him thrust for thrust.

“Want me to cum in you?” he growled from behind you. “Fine, I’ll cum in you. I’m gonna fill this pussy up.”

You looked over your shoulder and clenched your walls once again catching him off guard causing his hips to stutter. Sam dug his nails into your waist when he locked eyes with you and finally came inside of you with a shout.

The feeling of his warm cum filling you up tipped you over the edge and you came right after him. Sam continued to weakly pump his cum inside of you as you both came until he was completely spent. He fell on top of you and wrapped his arms around you as he tried to catch his breath. You moved against him loving the feeling of his weight on top of you. You whimpered when he attempted to move off you. You pulled him back on top of you and clenched around him.

“Stay in me please,” you whispered in a small voice. You felt safe in his arms, and you didn’t want him to let you go.

Sam moved around so the two of you were laying on your sides, his dick still inside of you. You felt his cum begin to leak out of you when he moved and you frowned. You wondered how long it would take for his to begin fucking you again. Sam moved once again before you felt him pull a blanket over the two of you. He placed a gentle kiss behind your ear and moved his hands so that one was playing with your clit and the other was playing with your nipple.

“Spread your legs a bit wider, Y/n,” Sam whispered in your ear. “I wanna cum in you again.”


End file.
